1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hockey training device and more specifically it relates to a hockey puck rebounder for rebounding a hockey puck or ball to a player when shot against.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Hockey training techniques and devices have been in use for years. Typically, it is required to have multiple players working together to practice passing and one-timer shots; however for various reasons it may not always be possible for multiple players to practice together. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved hockey puck rebounder for rebounding a hockey puck or ball to a player when shot against.